heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Optimus Prime (Transformers Cinematic Universe)
Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobot's, and throughout the galaxy known as 'The Last Prime' originally a data clerk who's interests laid within Cybertronian history and mythology, until the war for Cybertron broke out where he found himself earning the position of 'Leader' and led the Autobots against Megatron's forces; as the battle eventually reduced Cybertron's structures, Optimus and his team made their way in search of the AllSpark which led them to Earth where the war continued on with the aiding of Humanity, however after the destruction of the Allspark and Cyberton's futile hope eventually led Optimus to accept Earth as their new home. As Optimus personally knows that their home will never be safe until Megatron and his followers are destroyed once and for all, no matter the cost; a serious leader who will take whatever risk necessary to protect those that he cares about and with the hope that one day there will be peace throughout the universe. Personality Optimus is a wise, brave and compassionate leader who holds a very calm and serious outlook on life, a dedicated individual who always looks out for his Autobots despite him not making jokes or laughing very often, he is incredibly loyal. He has a strong personal code of honor and responsibility which he holds closely to his spark in addition he possesses an inner sense of right and wrong. One notable aspect of him is being a highly proud individual, as he has spoken rather profoundly to those around him which mostly describe him as being intelligent, thoughtful, caring, courageous, selfless and overall a likable friend; ultimately these traits make him a worthy leader and most of the Autobot's recognize this and support his leadership. After arriving on Earth he has made it his sworn duty to protect all Autobots and of Humanity from the Decepticon's proving his selflessness and willingness to sacrifice even himself in order for others to carry on. He cares a great deal for his fellow Autobots as he angrily stated to Joshua Joyce that the Autobots remains were not the latter's property, they were his 'friends' and has personally stated that he views his team as his family. Though Optimus has shown to become angered at those who inflict harm to either him or his team, he possess a ruthless side to him which he uses to face against any adversary that comes in his way, Once arriving on Earth he made a vow to never kill a Human as he believed that they were a young species whom had much to learn and he believed in their potential to understand, a vow which he eventually broke in order to save Cade and his family showing that he is willing to go towards extreme lengths to protect those that he cares about. Upon humanity's decision to turn against the Autobots when all Human/Autobot alliances were terminated, it was when Optimus stumbled into a trap set by Cemetery Wind aided by Lockdown that Optimus barely managed to escape with his life, both physically and emotionally traumatized after these events, Optimus became slightly colder and aggressive and his previous regards for humanity diminished greatly viewing any human he saw as a threat After four years of hiding after Humanity turned against the Autobots, Optimus became extremely vulnerable and hostile as shown when he quickly pulled his gun on the Yeager Family whom he initially believed to be a threat, he became helpless in his condition to the point where he even attempted to reach his fellow Autobot's in his weakened state but was unable to, further displaying his selflessness towards the other Autobots. However he became more relaxed after Cade agreed to repair him noting that Optimus has a rather trusting nature, he later risked his life in order to protect Cade and Tessa from Cemetery Wind's soldiers led by James Savoy showing that he came to trust Cade completely. He became extremely angered with KSI's experimenting on his fallen comrades especially Ratchet, angrily shouting at Joshua Joyce to which he almost nearly came close to killing, after listening to Joyce's speech Optimus became disillusioned with Humanity to the point where he nearly considered leaving Earth, questioning his own morality for protecting humanity, whom had in turn cast the Autobots out despite all that they had valiantly fought for to which Optimus believed was a 'mistake', it was until Cade managed to restore his faith in Humanity and Optimus regained his willing spirit to protect Earth. During his time on Earth Optimus has learnt much about humanity and has related to them on rare occasions as Sam described his mistake as being human for a change also when he was badly damaged and Cade started repairing him the two had a conversation about his spark to which Cade said it could be described as his soul, this was later expressed just before Optimus left Earth in search for The Creators for he asked Cade to think of one of the stars as his 'soul'. Deep down however, over the countless years of war and conflict on both Cybertron and Earth, Optimus would at times doubt himself and feel immense sadness for the loss of his friends especially Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet whom he believed he could protect; often showing regret at his past decisions, the loss of Cybertron deeply affected him to the point of becoming an incredibly stern and serious leader, however despite all the pain he endured, Optimus would continue to fight for what he believed was right and never gave up on himself showing great determination and commitment as a warrior, so much that he would even travel in search for The Creators to understand who and what his purpose was in the universe. Appearance Powers and Abilities Optimus Prime is a powerful Warrior, as the last of Dynasty of Prime's he possesses immense power granted to him additionally by The Matrix Of Leadership. He is a formidable opponent in battle and one of the strongest Autobots online, displaying great skill in hand-to-hand combat, swordsmanship as a knight and usage of both melee and long ranged weaponry, he has the ability to convert his hand into Energon Blades, hook's and axe in addition dual Ion cannon's. After becoming a part of NEST he acquires more advanced weaponry in the form of his trailer which when combined grants him the ability to fly. He is an expert military tactician as he has demonstrated exceptional skill in coordinating his team through various scenarios and is able to operate proficiently in the heat of battle being able to utilize various tactics in order to gain the upper hand. In Age Of Extinction after scanning a new vehicle form in the process receiving an upgraded body he wields a plasma cannon, later he acquires a ancient sword from the Knights Teminos along with a shield which has the ability to shoot as well. Additionally he posses two fuel rockets underneath his feet granting him the ability to fly even into deep space. Role in the Crossover Relationships Category:Protagonists Category:Transformers Category:Transformers Characters Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Warriors Category:Quaternary Characters